Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a transmission for a vehicle capable of improving a shifting quality deterioration phenomenon felt as if the vehicle is drawn during being shifted.
Description of Related Art
An automatic manual transmission may automatically perform shifting by an actuator during a period in which a vehicle is driven to provide driving convenience similar to that of an automatic transmission, and may have power transfer efficiency more excellent than that of the automatic transmission to contribute to improvement of fuel efficiency of the vehicle.
However, in the case of an automatic manual transmission based on a synchro-mesh type shifting mechanism, an instant in which power of an engine is interrupted at the time of shifting a gear even during a period in which the shifting is automatically performed by the actuator is inevitably present. Therefore, a torque decrease is generated, such that a shifting quality deterioration phenomenon felt as if the vehicle is drawn rearward is generated.
In order to solve the problem as described above, a technology of installing a planetary gear device between the engine and the synchro-mesh type shifting mechanism to select a power transfer path of the engine depending on a driving state of the vehicle and transfer the power to an output shaft has been suggested.
The contents described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present invention and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.